This invention relates to nitroorganic compounds and more particularly to nitroalkylthionocarbonates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,088 which was issued to Angres et al in October, 1979 discloses the preparation of bis(2-fluoro-2,2-dinitroethyl)thionocarbonate by the reaction of fluorodinitroethanol with thiophosgene under basic conditions. ##STR1## This method works well with 2-fluorosubstituted alcohols, but with alcohols substituted only with nitro groups in the 2-position, deformylation of the alcohol EQU R.sub.2 C(NO.sub.2)CH.sub.2 OH+OH.sup.- .fwdarw.R.sub.2 C(NO.sub.2).sup.- +CH.sub.2 =O+H.sub.2 O
occurs preferentially to thionocarbonate formation. Thus this method is unsuitable for the preparation of thionocarbonates of trinitroethanol and dinitropropanol. The method is also unsuitable for difluoronitroethanol but in this case it is due to extensive hydrolysis of the initially formed thionocarbonate to the carbonate.